


I'm good, I'm good, I'm great

by HuldraAsalia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Heavy Petting, Hotel Sex, Meeting the Parents, Skinny Dipping, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraAsalia/pseuds/HuldraAsalia
Summary: Eva and Chris. What really happened? And how did go then?





	1. I just need a girl who'd really understand (Spring 2016)

\- My mom is working, we can sleep at my place, I tell Chris.

It's the first time we spend the night together. I'm a bit giggly of that, and of the wine he so generously poured to me. It's late, and we are tired and drunk after the party, Chris wants to take a taxi. The May night is chilly, inside the car the air is warm. Chris leans on me, he's also very drunk, he's ways unusually mild and almost romantic. He kisses me gently, licking the spot on my lip that makes me go crazy. His hand is on my tight, and it goes up up up. My skin under his fingers. He's now under my skirt, he's pressing my G-string out of the way. He's fingers are inside of me! I'm wet, eagerly welcoming him, and when he finds the good spot I'm just shivering. All too soon the taxi pulls to my drive way and we get out. I am waiting for more.

But while I find the spare toothbrush for Chris, he's soundly a sleep. I can't but climb right next to him, and finger myself to a relief.

At noon, Chris wakes me up. He's fully dressed, his hair wet from the shower.

\- Eva, I have to go now. We have to fix something on the bus. Have a nice day, my little luremus.

\- Chris! You can't call ME a tease! Not after last night. I had expectations! And you just past out. I had to take care of it myself.

\- Auts! That's really not good for my image. I'll make it up to you, babe, I promise.

\- A tease!

A couple of weeks pas, Williams dickhead brother is doing everything he possibly can to ruin Williams romance with Noora. I have to text to Chris: "Do you know what the hell is going on with William?? He's not answering Noora!!!". And right away, my phone rings.

\- William is shit right now. He just can't cope with this Nikolai stuff. A long story. After a while, he might be able to start thinking and feeling again. Just now, he can't give Noora anything. I can't get in touch with him either. It's not about Noora. He's not angry. He's nothing.

\- Sound completely crazy.

\- It is.

\- But where is he?

\- I know he went to London. His dad lives there. William has examinations tomorrow, maybe he shows up.

\- Ok?

\- And there's one thing. I don't think William ever told Noora. He should do it him self, but she needs to know. So, William has always been planning to move to London when he graduates. Study economics, work with his dad. Mainly to get hell out of that ghost house at Vika and get rid of Nikolai.

\- Oh, shit.

\- But Eva, are you doing something special? Would you like to hook up?

\- Aren't you having exams tomorrow?

\- Yes, yes. I've done with studying, babe. I need to chill.

\- Chill? Or hook?

\- Can I come to your place? Please, pretty baby?

\- You can come. To chill.

Later that evening we are licking each other's faces on my bed. Chris pulls me of so that he can look in to my eyes. Eva, now I'm not a tease. Are you? I feel like my heart is stopping. We are sober, there's no excuses. I want him so badly. No, I'm not a tease. And I tell it to him.

When Penetrator Chris penetrates me, his dick is so hard and gentle and touching all my secret spots. I moan, he groans, and the stars sing. He's so big, strong over me, muscles in his over arms pumping. He slips his fingers through mine, and I watch how sweat is dripping from his forehead and chest just before. He screams and falls over me, so that I can feel his full weight. Just a little while, before he pulls out, and takes of the condom.

\- So, this is how you prepare for your exams?

\- Well. Let's see tomorrow, if it was a good idea. Might be I'll only think of this. At least I'm very relaxed now. Are you happy?

\- Very happy. Exactly what I wanted.

\- I like that we are getting such good friends.

\- Friends with benefits.

\- Yes, friends with benefits.

And we kiss.

Friday 27th May 2016

I call Chris in panic.

\- Where are you? Are you whit William? Noora called me, and William had broken up with her, and then the line went dead, and I can't...

\- Breath, Eva, Relax. William is very busy kissing Noora. He came back. Everything's fine. Relax.

\- Oh. Wow. I have to tell the girls.

I inform the chat, that Noora needs a bit time to reunite. My phone rings.

\- They are inside Noora's flat now. For a while I was afraid that they would just undress in the middle of the street.

\- I'm just so happy. It's been horrible to watch Noora.

\- Believe me, William has had it a thousand times worse. He's been crushing my place, just trying to imagen, that nothing of this ever happened... Silent and angry as hell. But Eva, I was going to take William to the airport - now I don't have anything to do. Let's go swimming. There's this place at Bygdøy, where me and William used to go for skinny dripping. I'll pick you up. What do you say?

Friday 3rd June 2016

I sit by myself on William's roof terrace, enjoy the sun on my face, the wind in my hair, watching the party people getting more cozy, talking in low voices now. Chris takes a place by my side.

\- Good party, huh? Any hooking? I ask him.

\- Not that much for me, but William and Noora are right now fucking for the first time, I guess.

\- Wow! About the time! How do you know?

\- I was trying to fuck Sara, but William claimed the bedroom.

\- So what happened with Sara?

\- I donno. She wasn't that interested, I guess. Just disappeared when we got interrupted.

\- Oh you poor boy!

\- And I hooked with William! Just check my insta! But, if you want to pity me, I'm all yours. William isn't interested in anything more, that's for sure.

\- I haven't seen you at all. We could have danced, or something.

\- Well, you were busy with that hipster ex of your's and his new girlfriend. Thought, maybe you guys had a threesome going on.

We laugh, and then we kiss, and laugh some more. Chris puts his hand around my waist, and whispers

\- Come, spend the night at my place. Tomorrow, we take my boat and head to the fjord.


	2. Sexy boy (summer 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva goes to Bergen to spend the summer with her dads new family. And Chris is disappointed. Or. What happened with all the doable girls of Oslo?

Saturday 4th July 2016

Oslofjord lays sparkling in front of us, when Chris parks his dad's old Mercedes in the harbour where we can find his dad's old motorboat. Chris' family is rich, in good Oslo West style. But nothing like William's. Chris gets his dad's hand me downs, not Porsches. Then again, Chris' parents are maybe not exactly winning awards for their parenting, but they are nothing like William's parents. They don't have to overcompensate.

\- You know, this is what rich boys do with their dad's. Boats are expensive, and you can always buy a bigger boat or some exclusive equipment. And still you get your hands dirty, and actually have to learn technical stuff. Some even do the fishing, and then there is blood all over the place, and the ladies stay at the cottage sunbathing.

I watch Chris' hands when he with great ease makes the boat ready to go. He opens the roof so we can get the sun, the wind, and the salty seawater on our faces. The seagulls scream on the cloudless sky, and there are almost no waves. After we get out of the harbor, Chris stands behind the wheel and drives fast, just like I expected. We laugh when the boat jumps, or we get water on our faces.

At lunch time, Chris takes in to the guest harbor at Drøbak. Again he easily parks to boat and ties the knots. I realise, that I haven't been in any kind of boat since my parents' divorce. Neither have I been to Drøbak, since mum doesn't know the area so well, given she moved to Oslo as an adult. The small town is charming with its wooden houses and flowers everywhere. Somewhere in the middle of the small streets, Chris finds a place he claims to serve the most Italian pizza you can find in Norway. And it is good!

Then Chris drives the boat to his secret place, again one of those he and William used to go. Suddenly we all alone in the world. Chris anchors the boat, and we swim naked from the deck in the ice cold fjord.

\- Oh my God, I never realized, that you have so little penis, I tease him when we get up to boat.

\- He's just sulking to you. It's been almost twenty hours since you paid any attention to him. If you apologise nicely, he surely will show you how big he is.

And he does. We taste the salt on each other's skin. Afterwards we lay on the tiny bed under the deck.

\- So, what are your plans for the summer, Miss Mohn?

\- I'm going to go to Bergen, and stay with my dad's new family. Dad got me a summer job there. And apparently I need to get known with my little sister.

\- What? Are you leaving me all alone in Oslo?

\- Come visit me then. I'll take you to the Aquarium.

\- Maybe I will. Oh, this summer is gonna suck so much. Boooring. Now that William is in loooove.

\- You impress me, Schistad! You actually know what love is?

And then at that exact moment Chris' caze lockes my eyes for one second. Suddenly he is death serious.

\- Eva, I do know what love is.

Then the second is over, and we laugh it away, and get dressed, and drive the boat back to the city. We are tired of the sun and the fresh air. The waves take up, and Chris needs to concentrate. 

July 2016

In Bergen things go quite well. Dad's new wife finally believes, that dad actually chose her when he cheated mum. Anita is a bit regretful of things past. She has clearly made up her mind to be a good sport of me being there all summer. So I don't need to go around tiptoeing. Turns out, I also quite enjoy hanging with my 3 years old sister Sunniva. I don't have any friends here, so I often go out with Sunniva exploring the nearby woods from her eye height. Anita is happy, when she can get by with cleaning and stuff without help from Sunniva. I also baby sit Sunniva several nights every week. Dad and Anita go for long walks, occasionally eating out. They come home with a silly smile on their lips, and I find even that quite nice. I like my evenings with Sunniva, a lot. We read her favorite book called Gruffalo, and she gets warm and heavy on my lap, and I hold her hand until she falls asleep. Afterwards me and Chris watch the same film on Netflix and talk shit. Girls chat a lot about William's up coming court date. Noora is in love, so is Chris the Girl. Sana is not the chatty one, and with Vilde, you never get to say much.

Then Chris actually comes to visit me. He has reserved even a hotel room for us. In the middle of a sentence I understand, that I must tell my dad, that Chris is my boyfriend. It's at least a bit less awkward, than explaining the friends with benefits stuff.

\- Do you think, that this Chris would like say hello us, asks dad. But Anita comes to my rescue.

\- Kjetil! You have to understand, that Eva wants to spend as much as possible time with her boyfriend.

I'm really grateful, even though Anita is not able to hide how happy she is to get a couple days' vacation of me in her home. My cheeks burn, when I think about that dad and Anita now know that I'm going to a hotel to have sex.

When Chris comes out of the air shuttle bus, he puts on the reckless smile at the moment he sees me.

\- I'm going mental, Eva. Oslo is so boring. Not one single doable girl in the whole fucking city.

\- No doable girls? How come?

\- I guess they all went to Bergen. He licks his lips like just he can.

\- And now, Miss Mohn, let's get our asses to that hotel. Then I will finally fuck your brain of!

\- Please, do! I solemnly tell him.

And he does. Oh, he does!

In the evening, we go to this really fancy fish restaurant with white table clothes and candles in wine bottles and Italian singing. Chris orders bobbling wine, and nobody thinks of the fact that I'm underage. We giggle a little, but it's actually really nice. In the night what we do in between those white hotel sheets is making love, but non of us has the courage to face it. We have though agreed to drop the condoms, since no doable girls. My summer flirt is Emil, Sunniva's best friend. He sure is cute and cuddly.

In the morning, we head to the Aquarium. We laugh at the penguins and get splashed by the sea lions.

Bergen is all about kissing under umbrellas.


	3. Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva is glowing. Chris charms Eva's mum, when Eva needs to present her new "boyfriend". And then. Eva and Chris try something new.

In August Chris starts his military service. William heads to London, and Noora follows. Chris the Girl is lost in Kasper land. I hang with Sana and Vilde, and follow them to Vilde's school theatre project baking cinnamon rolls for Kosegruppa. I meet Penetrator Chris who is not anymore a Penetrator pretty much every time he gets off. Vilde never once misses the thing she calls "my glow" after I get to spend the night with Chris. I can tell by the look in Sana's eyes, that neither does she.

When Chris has the whole weekend off for first time, I want to throw a party to cheer him up. It gets totally out of hand. I'm very much drunk and completely obsessed of making out with Chris, and can't care to listen to Vilde, who tries to get me to control the damage. I only stop, when the cops show up. The house is trashed, tv is cone and cops find somebody's weed. Luckily Chris is quite used to talking to cops after Penetrator parties. He does it brilliantly. He even gets the cops to believe that the weed is not ours (it's not!). Chris as adult with his 19 years has no idea where me and Vilde as minors got alcohol. Cops call mum, who gets a flight home for Sunday. Saturday morning me, Chris, Vilde and Sana clean the house as well as we can. After the girls leave, me and Chris have lacy and lovely hang over sex.

Mum obviously goes through the roof. To complicate the things even more, dad has this need to brag about our wonderful summer, as if it would make up for those years with minimal contact. So dad pulls the boyfriend card. Mum has seen the name Christoffer Schistad on the police report, and counts one plus one. She goes from mad to manic, worrying about the older boyfriend giving me boos and STD's, yelling that I'm not allowed to have overnight visits when she's not at home and why didn't she know about the weekend in Bergen, and what a dick dad is to let it happen. If I'm ever going to be allowed to school or anywhere, mum needs to meet Chris the Boyfriend and tell him to keep his dirty hands of her precious baby girl.

When I explain this mess to Chris, he just can't stop laughing.

\- So you told your dad I was the boyfriend?

\- I couldn't say I was going to have sex with "just a friend", could I?

\- You said we were going to have sex? He screams of laughter.

\- No, but he must have understood!

When Chris gets his breath under control, he strokes my hair and tells me

\- Eva, of course I will meet your mum! You know I'm good in charming the ladies. I'll do the best boyfriend who ever walked on this earth!

Chris is actually so good that he scares the hell out of me. He shows up with flowers and his best Oslo West manners. With ease, he sees exactly what mum wants him to be, and in only a couple of minutes' mum is completely eating from his hand. Watching this from outside, I clearly see that exactly the same thing happened to me at that Halloween party when I was heartbroken over Jonas and ended up hooking with Chris. I kissed him. But he made it happen. By being what I needed him to be. How could anybody ever trust this guy? Luckily he is my friend, and there is no promises to be broken.

Chris doesn't lie. He tells how we got known at school parties, through friends. That it's a bit hard to tell when we started dating, since we have all the time been such good friends. That's why we haven't come around to present him to mum. And the trip to Bergen. Just in the heat of the moment thing, very spontaneously! That's why we didn't ask her permission. Can she forgive? Bergen was so much fun. The most beautiful city Chris ever has seen. How funny the penguins were! How romantic the rain! He's is talking about the city where mum grow up, the city she misses a lot. Also, Chris is very sorry he couldn't help more at the party. It was supposed to be just a small gathering. And then he shows more interest to mum's very important work at the environmental department than I ever have done. In the end, mum happily forgives Chris not only the house trashing party and shagging her precious girl to pieces, but probably also the man-made climate change.

Funny thing, me and Chris barely ever mentioned Bergen. Bergen was perfect. In Bergen, we were a couple in love, and it felt just right. Back in Oslo, it became just an awkward memory. However, the condoms stay off. I just can't bring myself to ask Chris if he still can't find any other doable girls. I'm probably afraid of the answer. If he does fuck around, and doesn't protect me, he's an asshole. Would I feel hurt, if he had other girls? Or, even worse, would I totally shit my pants if he didn't? I don't have a glue. So, I drop the subject. For my own part, I'm not not sleeping with others. I just don't seem to meet anyone interesting enough. I don't dare to think, how much of this really is because of Chris. Do I not need to, because Chris keeps me satisfied? Or do I not want to? Oh shit, oh shit!

When there's just the two of us, Chris often is tired and silent. His hair now short, his muscles soar. I get a habit of kissing every bruise I can find on his body. When I'm finished, he's hard and I'm wet, and I climb to his saddle and let my soldier to enjoy the ride. After a while he starts to lick and bite my nipples, and finally turns me on my back so that he can fuck me hard those last moments when we only see stars.

When Noora comes back from London, Chris goes to see how William is doing. He comes back even quieter. It's now completely natural, that Chris follows me to Vilde's Christmas tree party at Isak's, even though it's not really a party party. We have good time decorating the Christmas tree, and giggle about Vilde and Magnus finally hitting off. I chat with Isak. He wants to apologise the things he did when me and Jonas broke up. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm so happy for Isak finding his love, and he tells me I'm done living fake life. Because life is NOW.

At this point, Chris touches my shoulder. He tells me to crap my coat, cause we are going for a walk. Something in his voice tells me not to argue, so we leave the cosy blend of laughter and gingerbread. It's a typical unwelcoming December night on Oslo's streets. Cold and wet. We end up walking besides the Aker River.

\- What's up, Schistad? I have to ask. And I continue since Chris still can't find the words.

\- Did your doctor like tell you, that you had one month to live? Cause that's how you look.

\- Do I? He smiles. And then.

\- Eva, haven't you notice that we are dating?

\- What, no! You and me? No, no, no! Remember, we are friends. Good friends. The best of friends. Not like you and William, but really good friends. With benefits.

I can't make me stop babbling, so Chris needs to stop me.

\- Shut up, Eva! I just don't believe in that anymore. Do you?

\- What, are you like in love with me?

\- That's really big words for a guy - like me. He can't meet my eyes.

\- I don't want big words! Why can't we just be friends? I scream.

Chris lifts my face, and kisses me softly and with an intensity that weeps my feet off the ground. Could it really be Bergen all the time?

\- This is not me kissing a friend. Now his gaze goes right through me.

\- Not?

\- I don't want to live fake. Cause life is now. I know it's scary, Eva. I'm scared too.

He kisses my tears away, and we head to the nearest restaurant. Order something to drink. We shyly hold hands, and try to calm down.

\- What about all the other girls? I ask.

\- No other doable girls, not after you came along, Miss Mohn.

Chris smiles like Chris again.

\- And how about all the other boys?

\- No other doable boys, Chris the Boyfriend. I giggle.

\- So now, we try this, Girlfriend?

\- Yes, we try.


	4. Hello Lover (January 2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Chris are together!

When I tell my friends, that I'm dating Chris now, I get the funniest looks. Turns out, that everybody except me and Chris had known for ages. It's quite a relief that we are now an official couple . I still try not to say aloud that we are in love, but I don't have use energy to not to think about it. Baby steps. Also Chris is much more laid back now. He's still tired when he gets time of from his military service, but the air of silent sadness is all gone.

I meet Chris' family too. They are loud and funny and welcoming, but seem to have a quite a short attention span. It feels like they never really remember what I just said. I wonder of on my own. On the hallway, there is a picture of three happy kids sitting on the backbench of a boat. Bright orange life jackets on and salty wind in their hair. I can easily see that the boys are Chris and William. The girl William is holding so protectively must be his sister. They share exact the same colouring and many features. When I study this picture, Chris' dad comes to me.

\- Is this the same boat Chris now uses? I ask to say something.

\- Yes it is. It was brand new back then. I took the kids for a test ride.

\- They were so close already?

\- Chris and William are like brothers. Basically grown up together. They met in the kindergarten. Chris is our youngest, his sisters are a couple of years older, and he would have been lonely without William.

\- And the girl is William's sister?

\- Amalie, yes. This was only a year before she died. You know about that?

\- Yes.

\- She also was a lot here. There's actually less than a year between her and Chris, William is a couple of months older. All three went very well together. After a while we understood, that William didn't want to leave her alone with their mum and Nikolai. William was very protective.

\- Did Nikolai ever come here?

\- Not much. He didn't play nicely, and Chris didn't take any bullshit. I think Nikolai was a bit afraid of Chris, even though he was younger. William was so diplomatic, trying to keep everybody happy – and Amalie as far as possible from Nikolai. He literary placed himself between them, always. Yeah, we could see that things were not great, but what can you do? After the accident, both boys staid here some weeks. William and Chris locket themselves in the basement. Chris came to get some food, otherwise they didn't talk to anyone. Nikolai was the only one we saw. Extremely well behaved and polite. It was weird.

I want to say, that they could have done tons of things. Reported it. Not just offer holiday for William and Amalie from their abusive home. William was fucking 9 years when Amalie died. He had been protecting his sister for ages then. But it doesn't help now. I watch the picture again. I can recognise this laid back awareness of William's, he was just like that around Noora. Ready to action at any given moment, but enjoying himself as long as he can. I can't help wonder if William hold his sister like this while she was dying? Or did she die alone on an operation table? Later I learn, that there is probably not one single picture of William and Amalie, where William is not touching her in this protective manor. It totally breaks my heart.

I go to visit my dad's family, and bring Chris along. Just like mum did, they completely fall for Chris. When I stayed there the whole summer, I never really talked with Anita. We just accepted each other, and I was kind of proud of even that. But Chris easily chats with her like they've known for ages. Dad offers Chris a beer, and they talk about football. Sunniva goes completely crazy about Chris, who pulls her funny faces and seems to be completely at ease with this wild and wise girl who just turned 4 years. In the evening, dad and Anita go for a long walk, while me and Chris put Sunniva to bed. Then we watch Netflix and talk shit. This time all cuddled up.

After this visit, I still can't stop thinking of how Chris scared me, when he charmed my mum like he had given her some kind of love potion.

\- Chris, I wonder what you are doing whit people. If you want, you get anyone to fall for you. You can be whatever you want. Reckless fuckboy, the responsible guy that even the police trusts on, the dream son of law, the best baby sitter ever.

\- You say it like you don't like it?

\- How can I trust you? Who are you really?

\- There's a lot of people who don't like me, but this is first time it's because I'm too nice to people. He grins.

\- You know what I mean! You're such a Bill Clinton, always finding the right words, that can't be argued.

\- Ok, Eva. I get it. I'm not known as the Mr Reliable. We have been friends for a while now. Have I not been a good friend for you? Have you ever considered that it could be the fuckboy stuff that was an act?

\- Yes! How can I know, what is not an act whit you?

\- This is not an act. You and me.

\- The Halloween party. When I kissed you.

\- Yes, you kissed me. It was incredible.

\- You knew how upset I was! You were fucking dating Iben!

\- But, you kissed me?

\- You made me to kiss you!

\- Made you?

\- Yes, you made me. You saw exactly what I wanted. And then you were exactly that.

\- Eva, you were so beautiful. Black ballerina and those lashes. I was totally fascinated by you after the stalker thing anyway. And then seeing you in tears, that some asshole had made you crying. At that moment, I wanted you and nothing else. I couldn't kiss you, could I, that would have been like a rape. But I could let you kiss me. And Iben never was very high priority for me, I can say that. I wanted her, and she wanted to be together, so that was what we were. That was me being a fuckboy. Kissing with you, that was me.

\- So, what happens when you want to wipe of somebody else's tears?

\- No other doable girls, remember? He tries to laugh it off. But then he gets serious again.

\- Eva, being an asshole is a choise, like that wise friend of your's once told William. I don't want to hurt you. I chose not to be an ass. Jeg elsker deg, Eva.

I struckle to get my breath back. Hurry to say something to take the edge of from this first iloveyou.

\- Big words, Schistad!

\- Miss Mohn, I don't wanna live fake! The boyish smile lights up his face, but there is still something in his eyes that makes my heart beat fast.

***************************************

Chris grows more and more worried of William.

One evening when he's off duty, he asks me if I could come with him to visit William's mum.

\- Why?

\- Her husband asked me to. She's sick, and William doesn't want anything to do with her. They want me to talk to him.

\- Will that help?

\- No. But I can maybe help them to understand him a bit.

At Snarøya Chris follows his GPS to a yellow house with a pretty garden and a breath taking view over the fjord. The husband, Thorbjørn, lets as in in.

\- Welcome, welcome! Grethe is in the kitchen.

Grethe's face lights up, when she sees Chris.

\- It was so long ago! You're a man now.

\- This is Eva, my kjæreste. She is also a friend of William's.

I don' actually feel like I know William especially well. Also I should probably be mad at him about the whole business with Noora. I guess Chris says this to establish that I do know the saga of the Magnusson's.

Thorbjørn asks Grethe to make coffee for the guest. She right away gets a very uncertain look in her face.

\- Grethe, how many people are we? Can you count that?

\- Four?

\- Good. Then we can make 1 litre coffee, how many spoons coffee do we need?

\- Six?

\- Very good, Grethe!

Chris whispers to me.

\- She's got dementia. All the drinking didn't help.

For me coffee is a creamy latte at Kaffebrenneriet, so I struckle to get down this thin Friele from a Moccamaster. But Grethe – and the whole situation really – seems so very fragile, that I can't bring myself to even ask milk for my coffee.

\- How is William? Asks Grethe.

\- He's studying Economics in London, working with his dad.

\- Whit Lars? Grethe asks looking like a scared rabbit.

\- Yes. William has had a lot of trouble with Nikolai.

There are now tears in Grethe's eyes.

\- I just want to talk to William!

\- I can tell that to him, Chris promises. But I don't think he will.

I escape to the toilet. In the living room, I see a large photo of three children. There's a baby girl lying on her stomach and holding her head up, smiling without theat. In front of her lies a boy, William not yet 2 years, copying her position to every detail. Also he is smiling to his sister. Even now, William is touching Amalie on the shoulder, like to keep her attached to himself. And away Nikolai, who is seated behind these two. Behind the two. He's about the same age as Sunniva is now, I can tell. It's easy to see that he is William's brother, even thought he doesn't share the darker colours the two younger ones. He has a pretty smile on his faces, staring at the camera. It's a nice picture, by all means. Still I'm bothered by the feeling that Nikolai thinks he is all alone in this picture.

When I come out of the toilet, Chris is already leaving, standing at the doorway with Thorbjørn the Husband.

\- Will you ask William to come see his mother?

\- I'll mention it to him. Don't get your hopes up. I'm not gonna like recommend him to.

\- Why?

\- William is not doing great. Not after what Nikolai did.

\- Grethe takes it really badly, that the boys are not friends.

\- Do you know why?

\- Child porn? Really creepy.

\- Nikolai took pictures of William's girlfriend. William is never gonna show up here as the loving and forgiving son Grethe needs. Actually, Nikolai would probably do that, if there was something in it for him.

\- If I like paid him?

\- Yes. Seems to me that Pappa Magnusson is getting quite fed up with his adoptive son Nikolai. I bet the money will be bad in the future.

In the car Chris tells me, why we came.

\- I wanted them to see, that William's friends support him. I wanted Thorbjørn to understand what the deal is, at least a little bit. He knows some of it, but only in Grethe's words. The boys never really met him. And Grethe's drinking was more fun than heavy when they met. I also wanted you to see this. Because we are going to London. I know Noora is your best friend, but William is mine. I'm worried about him, and I hope you can see a bit of his side of this.

\- We are going to London?

\- Oh yes, we are, Baby!


	5. London (March 2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eva go to London to meet William.

Friday night we take a Norwegian flight to Gatwick, and the express train to Victoria, then tube to Vauxhall, where Chris found a decent hotel for a good price. We eat in a nearby pub and feel very English indeed. The white hotel sheets remind us of Bergen. It's a funny feeling. I was so totally in love, I can see it now.

In the morning, we head back to Victoria, where we meet William and his friend Jen. William gives me a long hug, but he's clearly also uncertain of what I'm thinking of him. The boys need to talk, that's why we are here. And Jen is here to take me to see the sights, or whatever.

Jen is really nice, chatty girl, we hit of right away. She's a couple of years older psychology student, studying at the same school where William takes economics. She's born and raised in London, and finds tons of fun stuff for us to do. Nothing with long ques of tourist involved. We go to a Sainsbury store, buy everything British and head for picnicking in a park.

\- So, how do you know William? I have to ask.

\- We met at the school parties. Welcoming the new students, I guess. I'm really interested in Scandinavia, and I heard him talking Norwegian with his girlfriend, so I started talking with them.

\- Oh, so you met Noora?

\- Yes, in the autumn she always came to the university gatherings with him. Until she left. So you know this – Norah?

\- Noora is my best friend.

I get a feeling, that there's something Jen would like to ask, but chooses not to.

\- So that's how you know William? Through Norah?

\- We used to party together in high school. I mean before he and Chris graduated. And then William got together with Noora, and I got, well involved, with Chris.

\- William and Chris?

\- Best friends since forever. Like brothers, they raised each other, I guess. William's family had some serious issues. He never told you about Chris?

\- William doesn't do – well talking. Not with me. He calls me when he wants to have fun.

\- Fun?

\- Yeah. Well, he's very serious about his studies, and he works a lot for his dad. Seems like he haven't got many friends here. We go to parties. Or clubbing. Or just play station and take out food. That sort of thing. Anything we fancy, really.

\- Don't you have friends, then?

\- Me, I have a lot of friends. I study psychology, so I also have to live, not only read books. I just like spending time with William. It's interesting to see how a Viking thinks.

This sound a bit weird, but it's clear that Jen is not going to give any full report on William's post Noora life in London. And I want to enjoy this beautiful day.

After some hours, William calls Jen. He want's us to crab some curries, and come to he's place. He and Chris are obviously done enough talking.

William's dad has bought him this nice flat at Canonbury. A good investment is what William calls it. The boys are doing sings star when we come. We have a fun night, a good laugh. William is more at ease now, but keeps the conversation very superficial. I start to understand what Jen meant.

When me and Chris are leaving, I have to go back to get my mobile charger. William has a guilty look on his face when he opens the door. He wipes his lips with his palm, and then I see the traces of Jen's lipstick. I get my charger, and keep quiet all the way to the hotel. There I have to ask Chris.

\- What's going on with William and Jen?!

\- They are just friends?

\- But they are sleeping together? I think I interrupted them, when I went back.

\- Yes, they are sleeping together. Friends with benefits, remember babe?

\- Are they really friends? Or like we were?

\- Who knows? I kind of think they really are just friends. William is still shutting down all of his feelings, and Jen seems just to want something easy and non-messy so that she can concentrate on the other aspects of her life. Which are many. They don't meet that much, that's at least what William says.

I must admit, that there were no romantic vibe at all. William and Jen were just really comfy around each other. Jen knowing William's place in and out.

\- And you have known this for a long time?

\- Yes, sometime. I couldn't tell you, since you have to tell Noora.

\- I still have to tell Noora! Don't you think she should know? She's fucking waiting for William!

\- She probably should know. The thing is, William has not stopped loving Noora. He thinks Noora left him.

\- Noora thinks they are together, having a pause, since London didn't work!

\- I've tried to tell that to William, but he just can't see it. I also think Jen is the best thing that could happen to William right now.

\- That's a horrible thing to say! Noora and William were so good together!

\- It breaks my heart too. But William can relax with Jen, have a laugh. He's really alone here. Oh, so grown up. So serious. He needs to take some steam out sometimes. In high school, we had The Penetrators to do our crazy shit with. We had the cabins, and the boats, and the secret swimming places.

\- William needs to sleep with her?!

\- I actually think he does. He needs to be close to somebody, if only for sex. I would be really happy, if William fall in love, because then he had started to open up. And he might even go back to Noora. If William were just picking a new girl every Friday night, there would be messy expectations, hurt feelings, questions. He can't take that. With Jen he has a clear agreement.

\- So, I tell Noora not to worry, because he doesn't have any feelings at all?

\- You tell Noora, what you have to. But please also tell her, that William still loves her.

\- She won't believe that.

\- Tell her anyway.


	6. Easter (April 2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Chris head to the mountain cabin for skiing.

\- You and me, påskefjell! Chris tells me.

He's off duty for Easter. His parent head to Switzerland for skiing, so their cabin at Vikerfjell is available. I pack wool and core tex for cross country, bikini for sun bathing on the terrace and sexy underwear he gave me for Christmas. We drive out from Oslo, after Sandvika we head through the deep forests to Hønefoss and then up to the mountains.

It's no surprise, that Chris' cabin is really a well-equipped holiday home. Chris makes fire on the fireplace, we have nachos and red wine.

In the morning, we head off to the ski path. Near the cabin area, families with small children go in a line, but Chris takes a turn to the right hand side, and we climb a long, steep hillside. We are on the top of the mountain, and can go as far as we wish on flat ground. There's a path, but we hardly see anyone. The snow is white, the sky is blue, but the wind at the top of the mountain is chilly. When we stop to kiss, we can taste the salty sweat and the sunscreen. Skiing is completely effortless, and go quite a long distance. Chris stops by a stone, where can have lunch. We have hot chocolate, sandwiches with liver pate, biscuits and oranges. It's the most delicious meal I've ever had.

Suddenly the sun is away and dark clouds fill the blue heaven in an alarming speed. Chris says we have to get back before the storm hits us. We go as fast as we can back to the steep hillside. But now I'm tired, and not that good in skiing anyway. So I fall and fall and fall. Chris sees that I'm never gonna make down in one piece, if we continue like this. He finds the easiest paths down for me, and we zigzag down in a slow tempo. I see Chris getting really worried, he's probably trying to spot places where we could make a snow cave, in case we have to stay here all night. On his own he would have been down the hill in now time, but we can't afford to break my legs either. I'm exhausted, scared and ashamed, and tears keep running down my cheeks. Chris lets me cry, as long as I don't stop. He keeps telling me how well I'm doing. When we finally get down, the wind is really heavy, snow hitting my face like needles. We can still see the path, so we drink the last sips of our chocolate, and keep going as fast as we possibly can. Chris makes me go first, so I'm not left behind. We reach the cabin just before the snowstorm breaks out.

Chris finds some powdered tomato soup with macaroni from his mum's closet. He gives me cholate, while he stirs the soup up for us. We eat in silence. The soup is warm, our muscles screaming after the carbs. We take a quick shower and head under those thick and warm duvets, pressing us tightly together to warm each other. I start crying again, now that everything's good, and we only can hear the howling wind outside. Chris holds me tight and murmurs in my ear all have to hear.

\- I'm so jævlig proud of you, Eva! You were tired, you were scared, but you did exactly what I told you. You didn't give up. Do you think, I haven't helped people down that slope before? You were quite an easy one! Guys never listen, when you tell them to do something. I have spent a night in a snow cave before. We would have been fine!

He tries to sound confident, but there is a hesitation.

\- Maybe it was wrong of me to take you there. I thought we had all the time in the world. I wanted to believe that a Bergen girl is really born with skis on her feet. I wanted to show you how wonderful it is up there, when you get the mountain for yourself.

\- Thank you, Chris. I love you too, Chris. I whisper just before I fall asleep.

We sleep long and wake up still tired and hungry after our adventure, our muscles aching. We make waffles for brunch, and stay the day on the sunny terrace. Our faces already decorated with bunch of brand new freckles from a day in sun and snow. We can hear the small waterfall behind the cabin. It's a late Easter, mid-April already. It really is so warm that my bikini top comes on, in combination with my coretex ski pants. We heat the hot tube. As people are passing us all the time, we have to behave us. We kiss, and there's again the taste of sunscreen. I kiss Chris' fingers, and start to suck his index finger. He gives a sharp moan, takes his finger out, and stares me right in to my eyes.

\- Babe, never do that if you don't mean it!

Oh, I mean it. Very much so. Just that my knees are so bruised, that I only can lay on my back. Now Chris kisses all the bruises on my skin, and when he can't find any more, he opens my legs, and kisses my clitoris so that I can't keep still. When he's finally is inside me, I feel like the luckiest lady in the whole world. Afterwards Chris whispers to me "You love me, Eva". He can't stop smiling all evening.

Later Chris fires the gas grill on the terrace, and makes us burgers. We eat outside in our woollen sweaters, and drink red wine. Next day we are ready to go skiing again, but this time we stay on the crowded path with the families. We stop for hot chocolate, sandwiches and oranges, kissing with sunscreen flavour. And wave to all families passing by. Next day Chris needs to go back to his military service, and we head to the city.


End file.
